


The Long Hard Road

by willowthorn



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Other kinks mentioned but not the focus, Size Kink, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthorn/pseuds/willowthorn
Summary: Certain things take practice and patience.





	1. Chapter 1

Throndir was a patient man. He had spent hours tracking a single deer, he had spent days watching rivers, tracing subtle prints in muddy shores. So he stayed silent, stayed patient after mentioning three things, all distinct, all leading up to one bigger idea – one, he was sleeping with Red Jack as well as Ephrim; two, Ephrim was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen ride a dick; and three, Red Jack was hung like a horse. 

It’s late at night when those three facts come together. Ephrim rolls over, hand finding rest on Throndir’s chest. The night is cool, the moon is bright, and he can smell their love clinging to the sheets. “Have you ever…. With Red Jack, have you taken him? Inside you?” 

He rolls to trail his hand over Ephrim’s hip, humming at the question. “Yeah… Yeah, it took a bit, but it was like. For a bit, that’s all that existed. I took all of him. I don’t even know how, but I did.”

“Huh,” Ephrim breathes, and for a while Throndir thinks that’s all he’s going to say.

“I wonder if I could take something like that.” Ephrim breathes, rolling back onto his back, hand trailing down his stomach, considering. 

“I could help you work up to it.” Throndir offers, watching those long fingers linger just above the soft mound of his public hair. 

“You would, huh?” Ephrim purrs, lifting just slightly to look towards him. “What would you do to me?”

“First, I would…” Throndir let’s his hand slip to join Ephrim’s own. “I would get you nice and wet for me, fuck you open nice and slow. Work you open with my fingers, one after another until you can’t take it any more.”

“Ohh…” Ephrim breathes, an invitation to continue as he pushes Throndir’s hand lower towards the soft heat of his cunt. 

“And I’d do it again and again, push you until you can take more than you ever had before. Every one of my fingers.” He traces the gentle rise of Ephrim’s clit slowly, feeling Ephrim shudder as he presses a kiss against his neck. “My hand. More. Every toy that you own, and then some. You’d be so open, so sensitive from being stretched day after day that you couldn’t sit without thinking about it. Think about feeling so wet and ready for cock all the time. Knowing that it would only a matter of hours before I open you even further. Only a matter of time before you’re ready for the real thing.” 

“You could stuff me full of dildos at the start of the day, watch me struggle to keep my act together.” Ephrim rolls his hips against Throndir’s touch, and he is already wet, already asking for Throndir to fuck him.

“All it would take would be a shift in your seat and everyone would know.” He revels in how easily Ephrim opens up for him, sighing blissfully as Throndir crooks a finger inside of him. A second finger follows swiftly after, then a third. It was always so easy, getting him ready for a second round. 

Throndir watches through half lidded eyes as Ephrim squirms, frustration hot on his tongue as Throndir pulls back, licks away the salty-sweet taste of their previous coupling from his hand. “Hey now, no rush – we have all night.”

“But I want you now.” Ephrim rolls his hips for emphasis as he pulls Throndir towards him, pulls his free hand towards his chest. It’s so easy to lean forward, Throndir kissing at the curve of his breastbone as he slips his fingers back in. “If you insist.” He purrs as Ephrim bucks, gasping as he feels the pressure of a fourth finger slip inside him. 

“God, look at you. You’ve taken so much of me already.” Ephrim’s chest heaves against him as they fall into a rhythm, quick and rough and ever deeper. Every gasp and quaking moan, every tremble of Ephrim’s thighs as he forces them to stay open for Throndir. Each thrust sends a wave of heat towards Throndir’s heavy dick, and he is thankful they had gotten rid of their clothes long ago. “Fuck you’re so fucking pretty like this.” Throndir purrs against Ephrim’s neck, threatening to bite. He never does, not above the collar. He knows it drives Ephrim wild. They’ve talked about it time and time again, the long list of what-ifs growing longer all the time. What if Ephrim could actually be passed around, a ever growing line of men looking to get a taste of him. What if Throndir could sink his teeth in, not worry about holding back, marking him. What if they had more time. What if, what if, what if. 

He had a feeling Red Jack would be one of the few what-ifs that would not stay a what-if. 

He can feel Ephrim clench around him, his arms twisting around his back to clutch him close as Ephrim cums around his fingers. “Mmnnh… not fair, you know I’m more sensitive after we’ve already fucked.” 

Throndir slips his thumb in to join the rest of his hand and watches Ephrim muffle his scream in the pillow with a grin. 

“Hey, turns out your muscles relax right after you cum.” 

“Holy fucking shit, fuck,” Ephrim curses, shifting ever so slightly as he gets used to the new pressure. He looks like a mess on the pillow, hair flared out in a fiery halo, face flush and lips bruised, plump, inviting. 

“Think you want some lube?” Throndir checks, hand hovering above the small vial tossed haphazardly to the side earlier. “Yeah, just… Just give me a second. Kiss me?” Throndir is all too happy to oblige, humming into his mouth as he slowly removes his hand, warming the oil carefully before pressing the new damp back into Ephrim’s cunt. “That’s good?”

“Much better. God… I can’t believe you fit that much in me.”

“You’re very talented, to be fair.” 

“Mm… you flatter me. Now will you please fuck me into oblivion?”

Well, he asked so nicely. Throndir sits back, guiding himself slowly, deliberately in. His firm hand keeps Ephrim’s hips steady even as he stutters, trying to move to meet him. They groan together as Throndir bottoms out. He’s so warm, he’s so warm around Throndir, like the sun on the first summer day after a long winter. Throndir can still taste his sweetness on his lips, and he wants to stay here forever, watching Ephrim watch him, all burning eyes, ruddy cheeks, and soft, swollen lips. He rocks forward as if magnitized, all instinct and need. Ephrim’s hand is in his hair, on his shoulder, cupping his cheek before clenching at the sheets. Throndir’s lips are on his neck, his cheek, his breasts. They breathe together, fast and full and it’s a wonder they haven’t ruined the bed yet. He pulls back only when he can feel Ephrim tighten around him, clenching hard enough to hold him fast.

Ephrim cums breathlessly, beautifully. His head is thrown back, one arm tossed above him, legs clenched tight around Throndir’s back. He rocks out his own orgasm the second Ephrim begins to give, the sudden release of pressure rolling through him like a wave. 

They curl together, breathless and content. Throndir runs his hand lovingly along Ephrim’s hip, tracing small circles. “You alright?”

“Perfect. You?” Ephrim sighs, turning to nuzzle into Throndir’s chest. The hair there tickles him, and he let’s himself melt into Throndir’s warmth. 

“Mmmm… thinking that I might have to invite Red Jack over sooner than I’d thought.” 

“I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so. I want to underline the size kink aspect of this chapter. Red Jack is Big and there's stomach bulging. That's all!

He breathes deeply, fire sparking as he attempts to calm his nerves. The hunting cabin had been reserved and redone, his schedule cleared for the evening. He had prepared, had spent evenings twisting under Throndir's hand to make sure that he was well and truly ready. He shouldn't be nervous, but he is. There was wine waiting in a corner of the small room, tucked away from the bed. That was for later, he told himself. He had time. He could do this. He just had to relax. 

The bed, old and worn, had been made inviting with furs and fresh sheets stolen from his own bed. The herbs he had thrown into the fire burnt slowly, their smoke fragrant in the evening air. He had matched their scent with the oil he had brushed into his hair. Sitting on the bed, eyes closed as he adjusts his braid, Ephrim can almost believe he's just waiting for Throndir like any other night. He can hear the woods creak just beyond the door, hear the bed creak below him as he leans back, focuses on the slick that lingered persistently between his thighs thanks to Throndir's enthusiastic attentions. He only had to focus on that, and it all starts to fall away. He was supposed to be preparing himself anyway while Throndir was off gathering their company for the night, the whole reason why they were in a one-room cabin at the very edge of the University grounds. 

He pets himself slowly, feeling every little curve of his labia. He spreads himself open with delicacy, sighing at the pressure of his fingers crooked within himself. He pulls back only through force of will, using his own slick to ease the teasing of his clit. He whines, wanting more, wanting Throndir's thicker fingers instead of his own, and he wonders what it will be like to feel Red Jack spread him open. He wonders at the feeling of an extra knuckle as he dips his fingers back in. He had truly been spoiled, his cunt sensitive and greedy in a way simply playing with his clit alone could not satisfy. He needed more. He needed strong, calloused hands. He needed a thick, hard cock. He needed a mouth against his breast, teeth against his shoulder. He needed, he needed… 

He freezes, knuckles deep into himself as he hears the snap of a twig outside, the hum of two familiar voices growing closer. The heat in his gut is replaced with the buzz of anticipation almost instantly, his hand sticky as he smooths his robes out just enough. He wishes, for a moment, that he had a mirror before the door swings open. His elf is a welcome sight, a slight flush already on Throndir's cheeks, but the man behind him fills the room that makes Ephrim's breath catch. With broad shoulders and horns that threatened to scrape against the roof, he was unmistakable. 

Red Jack smiled at him and he was suddenly, painfully aware of how much bigger he was this close up. 

"Lord Ephrim, Throndir tells me you have practiced a most interesting skill." His voice is a rumble, and Ephrim remembers the stories talking about these thunder of his voice, remembers the sound of it breaking through his court. 

"Please, just Ephrim tonight." Throndir's hand finds his own, the pressure a welcome anchor. "Throndir has been very thorough in teaching me. I was hoping we could show you?" They urge for formality gnaws at him, ever the diplomat even now. 

"I hope you will do more than just show me, little lord." Red Jack brushes a loose lock back over his ear and he can feel his composure start to break under the burning of his cheeks. "But that will have to wait! Throndir is quite a planner. It was all he could talk about on the way over."

"Oh really?" Ephrim leans into Throndir, pressing a kiss into their tangled hands. "Maybe you could enlighten me."

"Hmm… I have half a mind to spoil you, to really take our time ruining you." Throndir kisses his hand in turn, a brief moment before he begins to play with the end of Ephrim's braid. "But I was also thinking it would be great to see how much you could truly take. If you could last being passed between us, used until you can't even stand." Throndir lingers just so on the word 'used', the quirk of his lips sending a shock of heat through Ephrim. To be passed between them, to forget everything except giving pleasure to the man he loved, the man he read about, dreamed about… To receive pleasure in return. He shudders.

"Either way, it would be a great pleasure to see you on your knees." Red Jack has his attention now, his hand a weight on his shoulder. He leans his head against Throndir's, both of them looking at Ephrim as if he were prey to be devoured. He swallows. "Mmm.. the floor here is pretty rough. Make it worth my while and you might be able to convince me." He purrs, and he can feel the slick between his thighs like a betrayal. He wants this. But he wants to see them both as needy as he is first.

"Aha! There's the Prince Throndir told me about." Red Jack grins.

"Maybe instead of telling you about all my little quirks he can put his mouth to better use and cushion my seat with his face." 

It's Throndir's turn to blush, glancing at the worn rug Ephrim had laid down in front of the bed. It would do. "Sounds good to me." He squeezes Ephrim's hand once more before reaching up to kiss Red Jack's cheek, the oni leaning down to meet him before they move towards the bed. Ephrim meets them there, slowly pushing Throndir down to lay flat before hiking up the skirts of his robes. The air of the cabin is cool against his naked thighs, clit poking out from between his lips, tender and on full display. Red Jack hums in appreciation, reaching out a large hand to slip a finger along his entrance. "So wet already… Throndir, do not drown down there before I've had a turn."

Throndir's hands stroke along his legs, appreciating the strength there that had yet to fade in his time as lord. "No promises." He licks his lips, humming happily into his folds as Ephrim comes to rest. The sound finds its twin in Ephrim, a breathy thing that comes out as a sigh of relief at the soothing damp of Throndir's mouth enveloping his clit. Throndir doesn't have to be told to go slow, not when Ephrim is leaning forward to trace his fingers over the swell of Red Jack's bulge, asking for permission. He looks up, feels the brush of Throndir's tongue in him, and he knows he paints a pretty picture, all bright eyes and burning cheeks. "Now _this_ is a sight." Red Jack speaks in low tones, hand brushing against his cheek, his chin, tipping his gaze up so he can see the lines of Ephrim's throat as he takes one of Red Jack's thick digits inside his mouth. He sucks dutifully, rolling his hips in time with the motion before he swallows. "Ahhh, you really are hungry for it, aren't you?"

He speaks only when the hand is removed from his mouth, leaning into the contact and lifting his hips for just a moment so he can gather his breath, so Throndir can gather his breath. He can hear him whine at the loss of contact between heavy breaths between his legs. "Please," is all he can manage for a moment, trembles of arousal stealing his voice. "I'm not sitting down again until I have a taste, and I do not want Throndir to go hungry either.”

For a moment, he envisions Throndir up here with him, the look on Red Jack’s face as he sees them both working him to fullness with their mouths.

Red Jack hums, a thumb stroking a teasing line along the ties of his breeches. “And I would not want my cock to get jealous of my fingers.” He nods, bringing himself to hang before Ephrim, half-hard and heavy. Ephrim’s tongue is between his lips, and Throndir’s tongue is between his thighs, and Red Jack is petting back his hair as he drinks in the first few tastes of the bigger man. 

It’s no easy task, keeping up the swelling girth before him. Every kiss, every long stroke seems to add another inch to his already lust-addled mind. He licks slowly at the curve of the head, feeling out the shape, the size, wondering if he is truly ready to take him as Throndir insists he is. Ephrim is no stranger to oral, but he can feel the stretch and strain of his jaws as he works to swallow Red Jack, the press of him against the back of his throat syncing up with the press of Throndir’s tongue into him. He moans through his nose, feels Red Jack twitch within him. He pulls back watching his length sway with the motion, glistening lewdly in the firelight. He truly is massive, uncut and _beautiful_. His hand works as he takes the time to watch Red Jack’s face, breathing in his scent as Throndir pulls his clit into his mouth, leaving him to gasp into one thick red thigh. Red Jack is flushed above him, a red so deep as to be almost purple across his cheeks and ears. His eyes glint like embers, a wolfish smile crossing his face as he meets Ephrim’s eye. It lasts for a mere second, his head thrown back as Ephrim twists his fingers just so around the head of his cock. "If this is how you react to just my hand, I can only imagine what you're going to do when I get this fat cock inside of me." 

Throndir is twisting under him, and Ephrim doesn’t even have to look to know how hard he is. He rises up for a moment to give him another breath, give him the opportunity to respond. “I know Throndir wanted to get me ready for you. Do you want to watch, or should I take you in my mouth again?” 

Throndir kisses at his thighs before moving back, hand tracing lines along the curve of his ass as he comes up from behind him. “Or we could both suck you off.” He doesn’t even sound out of breath from his time between Ephim’s thighs despite the heavy flush, the slightly dazed look in his eyes. 

"I wish to watch, but to see you two between my knees… we will have to revisit that." Red Jack rumbles, leaning down to kiss the taste of Ephrim on Throndir's lips. Ephrim crawls onto bed beside him, leaning back as he watches them. Throndir can feel his eyes on him, he can tell. He arches into Red Jack's touch, moaning softly into every little kiss. He puts on a show for Ephrim, angling himself just so. Red Jack holds his weight easily, palming the rise of his chest as he guides Throndir closer, the weight of his cock brushing against Throndir's own. His elf breaks away with a gasp, shuddering at the sudden contact. "Keep going, just let me down so I can help Ephrim." 

They bed creaks as they all shift, Ephrim scooting up so Throndir can lay between his legs, Red Jack taking up the bottom third of the bed. Throndir's legs loop around his waist lazily, every slight movement of his hips sending him rubbing against Red Jack's length. His torso twists, his left hand running against Ephrim's crotch. "Ready?"

"I've been waiting for this all week, don't make me wait any longer." He shifts, pressing his need into Throndir’s palm. He can feel Red Jack’s eyes on them as Throndir enters him easily, two fingers, then three. He gasps as he feels them quirk inside him, the pressure of his partner’s thumb against his clit. He can hear himself, too wet to be real. He doesn’t even need oils anymore, not to take Throndir’s cock, not to take anything smaller than his own hand. God, he could hardly think about it without feeling himself getting slicker. For a guilty moment Ephrim thinks he should be embarassed by how much it turns him on. But then Throndir has him stretched over his knuckles and that ceases to matter, every little ridge sending a pleasant shock through him. He can feel Throndir gasp against his thigh, his hand moving to card through his hair as he props himself up to watch.

Red Jack’s weight rocks the bed as he rolls his hips against the smaller man, rolls them up into his hand. Ephrim can see the shine of precum smeared across both of their heads, and it takes him all of a second to recognize that Red Jack is matching his thrusts to Throndir’s own movements within him. A shock of electric heat courses through him, his head thrown back as he feels Throndir slip deeper into him, feels Red Jack lean forward to increase their pace. He feels himself clench, Throndir’s hand shifting just so, and he feels something give. It’s like there’s a magnetic energy inside of him, pulling Throndir in deeper as he gasps and moans, trying so hard to stay still so Throndir can control just how far he stretches. 

“My, that was quick! You truly have been practicing.” Ephrim blinks, raising his head to see Red Jack closer than ever, the hand that wasn’t busy between himself and Throndir trailing over his lower stomach, pressing just slightly to feel Throndir move inside of him. Ephrim doesn’t even have words, the increased pressure finally breaking his focus as he rolls his hips. He can feel the curve of Throndir’s wrist, can feel himself pulse with every single movement. It’s so much, it’s not enough. “Fuckkk!” He moans, reaching down to.. He doesn’t know. Something. It doesn’t matter, cause Throndir does _something_ down there that lays him flat all over again, hands scrambling against the sheets. He can feel Red Jack’s hand trail up, over the curve of his stomach, his ribs. “Touch me, god, please, touch me.” 

It’s all the permission Red Jack needs to lean in, all slow and measured movements despite Throndir pinning down Ephrim’s hips to keep him from bucking, to keep their pace controlled. “Beautiful…” He rubs a thumb across the peak of Ephrim’s breast, cupping it gently, pinching just slightly. Ephrim can feel himself at the edge of a great blinding heat, every spark carefully timed to keep him from going fully over. 

And then there’s Red Jack’s mouth. He presses a kiss to Ephrim’s solar plexus first, chuckling at how Ephrim’s hand automatically rises to play with his hair, skirting carefully around his horns until Red Jack himself tilts his head just so, letting them bump against Ephrim’s palm. His facial hair tickles as he moves higher, pressing a kiss into his cleavage before taking a nipple into his mouth. 

Ephrim’s chest had never been particularly sensitive, not really. But it’s Red Jack, and he’s already so close to the edge, and it’s _Red Jack_ whispering little endearments he can’t even decipher cause that slow fire overflows all at once and he’s cumming, he’s cumming, and it’s all he can do to hold onto those beautiful horns and try not to squish Throndir into Red Jack with his thighs. 

He’s boneless, moaning softly as he feels the warm weight of Red Jack retreat. Throndir takes his time, turning himself so he can kiss Ephrim’s thighs until he relaxes enough that he can pull out. He rolls his wrist with a smile, leaning back against Red Jack. “I think he’s ready.”

“Gimmie a minute.” Ephrim manages, fingers lightly tracing the aftershocks through his own body - chest to thigh, light cursory touches that send him shivering. 

“Mmm… Fair. Hey RJ, let me grab the oil.” Ephrim can hear them kiss, can feel the shifting of the bed as Throndir moves to go find the essentials. By the time he hears the cork he can sit up again, still hazy but recovering as he watches Throndir bend over Red Jack’s cock. He works him slowly base to tip, Red Jack touching him easily, pulling him in to kiss as those expert hands play around the second ridge under Red Jack’s head. He can see an odd swelling near the base, so much more than what he had expected, so much more than what he had seen when it was just him.

‘I want to ride that.’ Ephrim feels the thought pull him to his knees. Throndir’s ears twitch at the sound of his movement, the smile that he gives when he sees Ephrim tugging at his heart. “You’re so damn handsome.” He says. ‘I want to do everything for you’ is what he means. 

“Welcome back to the living.” He leans into the kiss, all soft noises and gentle touches before Ephrim turns his attention to Red Jack. “And you… you have something I want.” 

“Do I now, little lord? Tell me then, what do you want?” 

“I want your cock deep inside me. I want to ride you, slow, until all you want to do is flip me over and fuck me quick and raw. Until my pussy aches for days with the memory of you." He's on his knees, letting his hands roam around Red Jack's chest, so similar to how he had explored his own. The curls of his chest hair feels soft against his fingers, so much like the thick trail of Throndir's own fuzz. 

"Ride me well and it won't be a memory that keeps you aching." Red Jack shifts just so, the flush tip of his cock brushing just so against Ephrim's folds. Throndir shifts beside him, hand on his lower back as he looks between two. Ephrim pushes Red Jack back with the barest pressure, and he goes willingly, letting Ephrim take the lead. 

The first bit is easy. Throndir helps to steady him, helps spread his labia so Red Jack slides in smoothly. But he is _huge_, and Ephrim only manages half of him before his legs are trembling, his hips twitching as he tries and fails to relax. Red Jack's hands on his thighs trace small encouraging circles. "Lean forward a little, it'll help." Throndir kisses into his shoulder, Ephrim nodding through a moan as he does just that, hips rolling as he slips lower. He can feel Red Jack's hand in his hair, the partial braid he had draped over his shoulder quickly becoming undone. "Yeah, there you go… like that."

He's hazy, Throndir's hands running down his back, his thighs. He can feel Red Jack throbbing within him, feel the push of the swell at the base of his cock. Once he was over that slight swell, he knew it would only swell further, a knot in earnest. He can feel his hips begin to move on their own, the slight burn of being stretched contrasting with the pleasant fullness, the delightful texture of his flared head. He groans in frustration, in need. He feels large hands on his shoulders, the soft muscle of Throndir against his back, urging him to open his legs just a little more. 

Ephrim feels his hair around his shoulders as he shudders, feels himself shift so he can lean back against Throndir's chest. He can feel himself rise, feel himself slip, and suddenly it's _in him_, and he's moaning mixed oaths into his palm, incoherent as he feels hands running over his lower stomach. He can't look, he can't, it's so much and he knows he could see the press of Red Jack's cock in him if he just leaned back the slightest bit more. He's shaking under Throndir's touch, Red Jack the only stable ground under him rumbling pleased tones.

It feels like an age before he can more again. It feels like no time at all. But he can hear Red Jack groan as he rolls his hips, feel that knot inside him pulse as he pulls back just a bit too much. He lets himself lean forward again, biting his lower lip as he tries not to cum again as he bounces, all quick and shallow movements so he can get used to the massive girth within him. It feels impossible, but he knows it's getting bigger. He can see the flush on Red Jack's face, the focus and the lust there. He can feel him drawing closer in the grip of his hands on his hips. He doesn't know how he's going to deal with it once he cums, locked in place by his knot. So he rises as much as he can, throwing his weight behind his hips as he slams down, smiling as he hears Red Jack bite back a curse. He stills, wiggling just slightly to get his knees under him a bit better.

Ephrim knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that it would be nothing for the bigger man to turn the tables on him, to catch him around the waist and press him against the mattress. But sitting tall above him, he is fully in control. He edges himself, carefully slowing his pace when he feels himself get too close, loving the little twitches and curses coming from Red Jack. Finally they're on equal footing, so close, so ready, neither of them wanting it to end quite yet.

Throndir has moved to watch the two of them, dick in hand as he sits by Red Jack's shoulder. He's smiling, bending to whisper in Red Jack's ear. 

Ephrim knows a plan when he sees one, but he trusts them. Both of them. And then he can feel Red Jack surge under him, hips angling dramatically up as he lifts himself away from the mattress. It's all Ephrim can do to hang on, white heat spilling out from him in throaty moans and broken gasps. He's cumming again, and again as Red Jack lets him rest against his stomach. Large hands card through his hair, sooth down his back, so tender despite the throbbing of his cock still within Ephrim. 

"You were right, he is quite the beauty when he cums." Red Jack's voice rumbles through him, Throndir’s own voice light and amused. "That move never fails to get him. You should see how he cums when I bite him, it's so cute." 

God. It was unfair. It was really and truly unfair. He moves and a shaking heat courses through him, almost electric. He wants to speak but all that comes out is a moan. Throndir gets the idea anyway, reaching over so Ephrim can nuzzle into his shoulder, peppering little kisses and gentle touches along the way. 

"You're doing great, you're taking it so well. Do you need a break?" He soothes into Ephrim's hair, kissing along his pulse. The high of his emotions rings through Throndir, and he breathes through the sensation. His skin feel warm, and it would be nothing to lean in and leach just the slightest bit, to take the edge off. "No, no… please. I just. I want you to have a good time too. I'm not going to be able to keep going if I keep cumming like this. Take some of my pleasure so I'm not so sensitive?"

"Are you sure? It'll make it harder to know when to stop."

"It's ok, I want to do this. I want you to feel what I feel. I want to keep going until we're all spent." 

"Okay." He breathes, kissing Ephrim full on the lips before pulling back, closing his eyes as he focuses.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to check in." Ephrim smiles, straightening up with a wiggle of his hips. He does not need to, but he closes his eyes as he narrows his focus, lifting away layer after layer of Ephrim’s feelings until he can feel an ache deep within him, the buzz of something sweet and full just starting to build. He pulls back with a shuddering breath. "Man, that’s a lot.”

“I knowww.” Ephrim whines, leaning to kiss his cheek. He doesn’t gasp with the movement, though his burning cheeks are still as bright as they were moments ago. “Thank you for taking some of this.” 

“Hey, any time.” 

“Hmm… With an elf’s appetites on your side, I’ll have to work a bit harder to get to see that face of yours again.” Red Jack rolls his hips to get Ephrim’s attention, grinning as they both gasp. “Ah ha! Now that’s interesting!” 

Red Jack sits up carefully, letting Ephrim wrap his arms around his neck as he moves them both. When they settle, the two smaller men are pinned between his arms, Throndir curled to brush his fingers over Ephrim’s middle. A slight shift, and Red Jack is pressing his fingers behind Throndir’s balls, that nowhere place that feels so strange, so warm with an echo of Ephrim’s own pleasure, the blending of emotion and physical sensation making him groan. 

“Tell me Throndir, how does it feel to be fucked in a place you do not have?” Ephrim is braced against the headboard, mewling sweetly as he meets Red Jack’s thrusts. All Throndir can think to do is grind down against Red Jack’s hand as he laughs, his own cock leaking with need. 

“Y-you…. MmmhHN!” Ephrim lets his hips slip just so, Red Jack’s length brushing against his clit with every thrust. Thondir bucks at his side, words forgotten. It’s like his first time all over again, all heat and overwhelming pleasure. He might be taking too much from Ephrim, but he can hear him so clearly, can tell that he’s having no problems with what he’s feeling on his end. 

“Want you to cum… want to feel it, want to..” Ephrim moans, reaching between them to press down on the bulge in his stomach, his strong thighs pulling Red Jack closer. Red Jack grunts as he's stroked, Throndir pushing his legs open wider as he feels him swell within Ephrim. He's locked into quick, shallow movements. Throndir feels hazy, Ephrim's hand clinging to whatever it can grab - his shoulder, his hair. 

"Ohhhh, you will not walk for days, you fantastic slut!” Ephrim’s pulls Red Jack by the horns, kissing him sloppily before collapsing back, arching his back to Red Jack’s delighted laughter. He’s so beautiful, Throndir thinks as he kisses his shoulder, watching as those fever-bright eyes lock with his. 

Lava spills through him, deep, and he’s screaming, he’s cumming, all too much and just enough. Every inch of his body feels like lightning, feels so hot and stretched and impossibly full. They cling to each other, a splash of Throndir’s cum rolling down the curve of Ephrim’s waist.

Throndir is the first to come back to himself, spending slow seconds making sure he was not still draining Ephrim before he even moves, reaching out to entwine his hand in Red Jack’s. He kisses his knuckles, humming happily. 

“That was great, thank you.” He wiggles slightly closer to Ephrim, peppering kisses where he can. Ephrim is taking slow, shaky breaths, boneless where he lays. “You alive?” 

“Holy shit….” He breathes. 

“Yeah, it’s like that.”

“I think I died.”

“You feel alive enough to me, little lord, though I have never seen a human take me so well.” Red Jack hums, easing himself slowly out of Ephrim. Throndir watches him whine, watches his thighs press together as cum begins to leak slowly out of his over-stretched pussy. 

“Want a drink before round two?” He laughs as Ephrim groans, rolling away to cuddle into Red Jack instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Throndir's powers don't actually work like that I'm pretty sure, but hey, it's sexy AND it's fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written something so explicit. I hope to have another chapter up as soon as I stop being embarrassed


End file.
